


Four Childish Words

by suitesamba



Series: Four Words [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry find together time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Childish Words

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Series inspired by the Facebook post question: _"We wake up in (jail) together. What's the first thing you say to me—use exactly four words"_ A special thank-you to for permission to use one of her original characters in this story.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never were. Never will be. No profit is being made from this amateur work.

“What did she do?"

Severus looked up as Harry Potter deposited a wiggling, squirming, very put-out looking toddler in the middle of his desk and then collapsed back into one of the two chairs, waving his wand as he sat and transfiguring the plain wooden chair into a comfortable leather wingback.

The toddler in question, an 18-month old Calla Potter-Snape, smiled brightly up at her father as she deftly picked up Severus’ favorite eagle-feather quill and stuck the business end in her mouth.

“Calla, give me that.” Severus held out his hand and his daughter obediently handed over the quill and picked up the ink bottle, immediately spilling it on her denim bib overalls.

“Severus, you know she can’t stand to have an empty hand,” said Harry as he lunged in to grab the ink bottle, utter a much-used _Scourgify_ , and hand his daughter her snake plushie.

“T’Nuggie!” she exclaimed as she lunged forward, heading straight for Severus. He extracted her from the paperwork and detritus on his desk and settled her on his lap with a sigh. She turned her plushie around, stuck the snake’s tail in her mouth and chewed on it contentedly.

“What did she do?” Severus repeated with rather fond resignation.

“She got out—again. I went to pick her up from Poppy and both Poppy and Minerva were crawling around on the floor looking under all the cots. Minerva looked especially cross. She claims we’ve bred a Slytherin in a Gryffindor’s body.”

A calculating smile appeared on Severus’ face. “I’d like to be a Slytherin in a Gryffindor’s body,” he said as he bounced his daughter on his knee and looked suggestively at Harry. 

“Severus, we’ve exhausted our supply of baby sitters. No one will take her anymore. And the students are all gone for half-term break. We can’t even assign a detention to one of the sixth or seventh year girls.”

“Hagrid…?”

“You’re desperate, Severus.”

“Hagrid loves children. He has a heart of gold.”

“Severus!”

“Hag!”

“Great. Now you’ve done it. She’s not going to stop until we take her to see him.”

“Haggy!”

“Where is it?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I am not giving it to her. It’s for emergencies only.”

“This is an emergency.”

“This is _not_ an emergency. This is an inconvenience. We can both stand up right now and walk across the grounds to visit Hagrid….”

“Hag! Hag!” Calla bounced on Severus’ lap. She’d let go of the snake with her mouth but had hold of it around the middle and was flailing it over her head. It whipped around and the wet tail hit Severus on the nose. Harry grinned.

“I do not want to go to Hagrid’s cabin. It is cold and the snow isn’t yet melted. I want to stay here and bugger a Gryffindor.”

“Hag! Da, Hag!” She shook the snake at Harry then whipped it over her head again and into Severus’ eye.

“Oww! Harry! Give her the pacifier NOW!”

Harry sighed and fished the pacifier from his pocket. Calla saw it and became all business.

“Mine!”

Harry leaned across the desk and Calla opened her mouth like a fish, closing it around the pacifier and instantly relaxing into a nearly dead weight in her father’s arm, nestling her head against the snake plushie, her friend Hagrid forgotten.

Severus looked down at his daughter’s messy black hair then across at Harry’s equally messy but not quite so dark head. He loved his daughter, loved her with an indescribable kind of love he would never have been able to imagine before her arrival, but what he needed now was Harry. Harry naked across his desk, arse in the air, hands gripping the far edge of the desk. Their together time had been greatly compromised since Calla had started walking.

He shifted uncomfortably and looked up again at Harry.

“Molly?”

“You _are_ desperate. You hate it when Molly watches her. She spoils her rotten, gives her ice cream and lets her play with her older cousins. Do you remember what Fred taught her last time?”

“Fed!” Calla pulled out the pacifier to exclaim over her favorite cousin. “B’oody ‘ell!”

Severus calmly pressed the pacifier back into his daughter’s mouth. She sucked it in like an eager vacuum cleaner. 

“Molly, unlike Hagrid, does not expose our child to physical danger. As it is a Wednesday, she is also unlikely to have the rest of the Weasley spawn in residence. It is—” he hesitated. “It is an _adequate_ short-term solution. 

“Fine, but you’re dealing with Calla the next time she demands chocolate ice cream at bedtime.” Harry stood, then leaned in across the desk and tried to look menacingly at Severus. He utterly failed. How could one look menacing when one’s partner was holding an adorable toddler in denim overalls with a pink-collared niffler embroidered on the bib? “And the sex?” He waited for Severus’ eyes to come up and meet his own, then leaned in even closer, lowering his voice. “It had better be worth it. I’d better be so tired tomorrow morning that I sleep right through Calla’s six o’clock wake-up-call.”

Severus’ lips parted slightly and he gave the barest of nods.

Harry stood upright and walked quickly over to the fireplace. He reached up for a handful of Floo Powder and dropped it into the flames. “The Burrow,” he muttered, then knelt down and stuck his head in to talk with Molly.

Severus had swiveled in his chair to face the Floo, and watched appreciatively as Harry tightened and relaxed his glutes and, every now and again, gave his arse a suggestive wiggle. He backed out a few minutes later and had hardly gotten to his feet when Molly Weasley stepped out of the Floo, arms outstretched.

“Ga’ma!” exclaimed Calla. Harry shook his head. Calla only spoke in exclamations, it seemed. He watched her scramble off of Severus’ lap and launch herself across the floor toward Molly. Molly obligingly stooped down and held her arms open, enveloping the little girl in a hug then lifting her up to bestow a kiss on her cheek.

“Just two or three hours, Molly,” said Severus, standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of his robes.

“And no candy or ice cream,” instructed Harry. “She’s had lunch already. She should nap for an hour or two….”

Molly laughed. “Nap? At Grandma’s?”

“No nap.” Calla shook her head then laid it on Molly’s shoulder, giving Harry and Severus the doe-eyed look neither could resist.

“You boys have fun,” called Molly as she turned to Floo back home.

“Her diaper bag….”

“I have nappies at the Burrow,” she answered, not turning around.

“But Teeny Nagini….” Severus held out the stuffed snake that Calla had dropped when she made her dash for Molly.

Molly whirled around. “Oh dear Merlin. Give me that thing. I wouldn’t want to be the one to have to tell her we left it at home.” She took the plushie from Severus.

“Wave bye-bye to Dada and Papa,” she said, lifting her own hand in a wave.

Calla beamed. 

“Bye-bye Da. Bye-bye Pa. N’side voice. Don’ run! Eat peas.”

Harry kissed her grubby cheek and Severus kissed the other. A moment later, Molly had tossed in another handful of Floo Powder and had disappeared with Calla, leaving them alone in Severus’ office.

Severus narrowed his gaze. Harry took a cautious step backwards.

Severus moved his wand in a wide arc. His desk was swept clean, everything on it flying off and stacking itself neatly on a shelf across the room.

“I have waited a long time for this,” said Severus, taking a step toward Harry. He reached out and grabbed Harry’s collar with one hand and with the other, ran his wand quickly down the front of Harry’s robes. A dozen buttons popped off and bounced and rolled across the floor. Harry obligingly dropped the robe off behind him, letting it fall to the floor.

His trousers were next. Severus didn’t bother with the button and zip. Instead, he waved his wand again and transfigured them into a kilt, interestingly in Minerva’s family tartan, then reached under with one hand and pulled off Harry’s pants. They dropped to the floor on top of the robes.

Severus moved two steps forward, pushing Harry backward until his arse rested on the edge of the desk.

One more swish of the wand and the loose t-shirt Harry had been wearing was cut off just above his nipples.

Harry looked down slowly at himself then let his eyes drift back upwards to Severus.

“Fuck,” he said, his voice husky. “What are you waiting for, Severus?”

Within five seconds, he was splayed out over the desk, toes barely on the floor, kilt-covered arse in the air. He gripped the edge as Severus stretched out over him, reaching down to pull at his nipples with thumbs and forefingers, nibbling at the back of his neck, then running his hands up his chest, under the bizarre cut-off t-shirt, then down again, pulling and tugging on his nipples again.

“Do not move,” whispered Severus as he worked himself under Harry then, lying on his back on the desk and working his mouth up to suckle him, closing his hot mouth over one nipple, laving it with his tongue, grazing it with his teeth, tugging on it, working it while Harry tried to remain motionless, tried to not rut down onto Severus, tried to ignore his rock-hard cock beneath the scratchy fabric of the kilt.

Severus continued laving the other nipple as his hands cupped Harry’s arse, kneading and squeezing it, working his fingers into Harry; long, thin, supple fingers, wet with magical lubrication. Pressing into him greedily. Fingers, thumbs, pulling from opposite sides, pushing the cheeks back together as Harry keened as his nipples were pulled and nipped and blown on, as his cock and balls were neglected, as his hole was stretched and probed and prepared, arse still covered by the tartan kilt.

“Wait.”

Severus slid out from under Harry. Harry moaned as his nipples contracted, as his cock leaked. He squeezed his arse cheeks together, seeking something, some touch, but obediently held his position. Waiting.

Severus’ clothes dropped quickly to the floor.

“Stand up, Harry.”

Harry stood slowly, his muscles protesting. This was unexpected. He looked down, noting how the kilt tented out where his cock stood erect.

“Guhhhhh!”

Severus’ hand had come down over the kilt, gripping the cock beneath it roughly, rubbing it with the fabric of the garment. A hand on his back pressed him forward slightly, and he dropped his hands onto the surface of the deck as without preamble, Severus’ cock slammed into him from behind.

It was the most delicious of couplings. The generous cock burned as it penetrated, struck home deep, slid out then whipped back into him as the hand on his cock moved the fabric over the flesh, rubbing over the head, pinching his foreskin. In again, a different angle, nailing his prostate.

“Fuck….Severus….there….fuck me…missed this missed you in me…need to get Molly more often….”

Severus dipped down and thrust up into him again, hitting that spot full on. The hand on the kilt released his cock then, but snuck back under the kilt and caressed the flesh, ran over his bollocks, gripped his girth and slid up to the head with a twist and a squeeze.

He came with a muttered oath, a grunt turned scream, and jerked back against Severus, taking the cock even deeper as Severus sped up his thrusts, worked his hands over Harry’s chest and with a final thrust, squeezed Harry’s sensitized nipples and bit down on his neck, coming without a sound, pulsing his release and thumbing the nubs as Harry jerked and pushed and screamed his name.

They toppled forward onto the desk, the strength in Harry’s arms giving out.

Their hearts were beating in staccato rhythm, and Severus’ arms came around Harry to cradle him from behind. He maneuvered his head around until he could kiss Harry, thanking him with a warm press of lips, a questing tongue. Harry pressed a kiss back to Severus’ lips, tracing the skilled mouth with his own tongue, tasting his need.

“Severus….”

“Hmm?”

“Um…I don’t want to kill the mood because that was great. Really great. But…you didn’t use protection.”

The arms around him tightened, pulling him back against the strong chest.

“I know, Harry.”

Harry sighed. He snuggled backward, smiled tiredly.

“If I’m pregnant, I’m taking next term off. And maybe the next one too. And I’m going to start interviewing babysitters now.”

The arm around him tightened.

“And Severus?”

Severus nuzzled his stubbly chin on Harry’s neck. “Yes, Harry?”

“If you bring that color wheel out again, I’m cramming it up your arse.”

_Fin_


End file.
